


A Child's Best Friend

by momma_66



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, alluded animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: The kid is making him soft.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	A Child's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at comment_fic -
> 
> Any (please no SPN), any, unexpected puppy acquisition
> 
> I needed something light and happy after that S2 ender

"We're not keeping it." Din said firmly, he had lost count of how many times he had said those four words. And each time the Child would simply coo and give Din those big dark, ironically, puppy eyes. And they were mirrored in the mixed match eyes of the cur that wouldn't stop following them. This was supposed to be a short refueling stop on their way. 

They hadn't been in the small desert town for ten minutes before the mangy mutt had sniffed around the Child. Din had stiffened and watched the animal warily, ready to kick it away if it so much as bared its teeth. Instead the filthy beast had hunched down and given its tail a shake and the child had - Din swore - laughed. The mutt wasn't but a pup itself and Din knew his resolve would unwind if he didn't find the animal's owner.

"Is this animal yours?" He asked the alien refueling his ship.

"No," it spit. "Kill it, if bother you so much." Din growled. The alien gave him a bored look and waved its hand dismissively. 

Din turned his attention back to the Child and mutt. The Child had climbed upon the animal's back and was using its scruff to hold on. The pup was content to be the Child's steed and was gently trotting in a circle. 

"We'll keep it." Din sighed, the Child squealed and hugged the pup around its neck. The kid was making him soft.

  
  



End file.
